dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:That Uknown L!
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Raging Blast/Dragon Ball Z : NS need help ! I can't do it alone !/Raging gohan-20100825125918 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 13:34, August 25, 2010 You are doing great ! It is nice to have an editor ! Great work :) If you want to ask me about an improvement or what should we add on DBZ : NS just tell me on that blog I made RE: Shadow Ssj Hmm,the idea is good.Still,the problem is in the quality of the pic.The potara's are easily seen so we know that is Vegetto,also,the hair doesn't have shadows(and realistic look).Still,I found one pic which is good.We could use it and name it Shadow Saiyan or something else.What do you think ? It's good. 16:00, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Anyway, i just saw you, the other picture, to get an idea on how, i want the form to look like. 16:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ok.I will find some pic if I could Hey,I just found a pic for a Shadow Saiyan(2 of them) There good but could you change the color of their gi to the one i saw you 16:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) It would be hard,and I didn't edited them.Still,as he is a Shadow Super Saiyan(Shadow),he could be evil or something,and that means that the black Gi is okay It's not that hard, there is a good program, named gimp, to change the color. 16:45, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok,I will download it We don't want to turn our fan-fiction whole into pictures.Dragon Ball ST have very little pictures and it is one of the most popular wow,all with gimp ? You must teach me how to do that.I also have gimp.What did you use ? Nah,this one is pretty Good.I don't want for a picture to be an powering up SSJ3,I want to show how much he mastered the transformation Gohan,could you rate Dragon Ball Z : NS by 5 hearts ? Why? 19:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Just to be 5-harts rated.Someone rated it by 1 once Lol, dude sorry but I can't. I tried making templates before and they looked dumb, I almost messed up my page on Dragon Ball wiki. I dont know how to make them. 21:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Lol i don't know how to do that either but I'll try. Btw check my page on Dragon Ball Wiki. I made an announcement. 21:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sure, I don't mind. Go ahead. 22:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Nice pic! Good job! 00:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Attacks Maybe later,we are in no need to make new attacks now :) Also,how could you make attacks with gimp ? I give you a picture of blue kamehameha and you turn it into yellow ? We could use that later,it looks pretty good.Also,there s no SonikFan112 in our team anymore,so you aren't just a corrector now.You can write like NomadMusik and me :) I don't really know,but I guess he is busy.Lol,he is an editor in 3-4 fan-fictions. Extend the part of Ultimate Gohan's training That part is really small,extend it. Add how Gohan trained with himself to became a Super Saiyan and become even stronger because as you know,his ultimate form doesn't let it. It is great,I will edit it a little to ;) School :( School is starting for me on 1st september,from that day I will be much less active,and only on weekends :( Raging Blast 13:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) What about you ? I will not be able to edit from.. now and will only be able for weekends :) You should write the battle with Piccolo.It should be long.NomadMusik will do fight with Uub. We don't need new logo,we need to focus on the story now :) Re:Battle with Piccolo Um,you need to make it ? I didn't started it yet. Umm,how Xorcai fights Piccolo.With 9 years of training he became stronger. Note:Piccolo should be wining at the start until Xorcai became serious.. It should be long